


"And that my friends, is how I met this Firecracker, right Spaghetti Man? "

by rureddie4drarry



Series: Reddie! [1]
Category: Mentions of Stanbrough, Reddie - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Pennywise (IT), IT (1990) - Freeform, IT the book, It (2017) - Freeform, M/M, Stephen King's IT - Freeform, it (2019) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 03:35:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15282702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rureddie4drarry/pseuds/rureddie4drarry
Summary: Some Reddie fluff.~Also, this is literally my first writing ever,,,,,, ~





	"And that my friends, is how I met this Firecracker, right Spaghetti Man? "

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy!

_Eddie was just learning how to skate in the park and Bill was holding Eddie by his arm, when suddenly Bill let go of him and Eddie screamed while he hit the ground. He had scraped his knees pretty badly and his hands were all disgustingly cut._

_Luckily for Eddie, Richie was walking back from the pharmacy nearby with some bandages and rubbing alcohol for Stanley who had tripped on his shoe laces and fell face first, his nose bloody, his hands dirty and they stung like hell._

_As soon as Richie saw Eddie, who was on the floor, his jeans ruined with holes and blood, his hands on his face, and he was letting out ugly sobs, he ran towards the brunette and crouched down besides him._

_"Are you okay?" Said Richie in a worried tone as he put his hands on the boy's back, Eddie, however, flinched and glared at the boy who was looking down at him and fired back "What do you think, moron?"._

_Richie looked taken aback and he backed away a little from the boy and sat on the ground besides him. "I'm Richie," He said with a big smile on his face "And I think you look horrible and that you need to clean up those wounds."_

_"Thanks for stating the obvious, you fucking dumbass," Eddie replied "I'm Eddie, and I could use some help getting these things off my feet."_

_"Alrighty mister, I'll help ya." Richie said as he scrambled off the ground to help Eddie take off his skates "Pass me my bag, I have some bandages and some alcohol, I'll clean you up"._

_Eddie grabbed the bag and handed it to Richie, his cheeks slightly pink, but the glare was still present._

_As Richie cleaned him up, Eddie observed him closely and he noticed the boy's freckles, the way he bit his lip everytime Eddie winced and mumbled a small 'sorry', and how his skin looked so soft and pale, and how his long, delicate looking fingers worked on his wounds. He noticed how everytime Richie's glasses started to fall down, he'd scrunch up his nose and rise his middle finger to the bride of his nose, where the bridge of the glasses was and push them back up. He adored the way Richie would look up at him before cleaning one of the wounds to see if it was okay, and Eddie would just slightly nod at the curly-dark haired boy with his mouth agape, because he couldn't believe a human being could be so beautiful._

_He hadn't realized he had been staring until Richie spoke up, "Alright Eds, I'm done here, it was nice doing business with you." And Eddie shook his head to snap out of the trace and glared at the boy who was now holding a hand out for him. "Don't fucking call me that" Said Eddie whilst taking Richie's hand._

"And that my friends," Richie started, looking at the Losers and telling them this story for what seemed to be the hundredth time "is how I met this Firecracker, right Spaghetti Man?" Richie slurred, throwing an arm around the shorter boy. 

"What the fuck have I told you about calling me that, Trashmouth?" Eddie said, pretending to be mad but failing because he couldn't be happier than he was right now. 

Eddie smiled, leaned in and pecked his very drunk boyfriend on the lips and leaned into his touch, sighing happily as the rest of the Losers groaned and threw pillows at the couple. 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Also, check out my Tumblr @rureddie4drarry


End file.
